


Indulgence

by chaos_monkey



Series: Pet Inquisitor [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bondage, Dom!Eli, Facials, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch!Thrawn, Threesome - M/M/M, Utterly Gratuitous Smut, Xeno, sub!Quizzy, there's kind of a lot of come in this one, yee-fuckin-haw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli watched with his lower lip caught between his teeth while Thrawn finished tying Quizzy down, flat on his back and completely spread-eagled across the mattress.It had been much too long since he’d indulged himself like this, and he was going to enjoy every last second of it.
Relationships: Grand Inquisitor/Eli Vanto, Grand Inquisitor/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Grand Inquisitor/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Pet Inquisitor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420012
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).

Eli watched with his lower lip caught between his teeth while Thrawn finished tying Quizzy down, flat on his back and completely spread-eagled across the mattress. 

“That’s perfect… now get him ready for me, Thrawn.” 

“With pleasure,” Thrawn said with a smirk. He reached down to palm the Inquisitor’s mound, rubbing at him until Quizzy’s cock unfurled from its slit, stiff and wet with the lubrication from his pouch. 

“Mm… lovely,” Eli said. He straddled Quizzy’s thighs and took over from Thrawn, lazily stroking the Inquisitor’s slick cock in one hand. “Are you going to be a good little fucktoy for us tonight, Quizzy?” 

The Inquisitor nodded eagerly, his muffled reply unintelligible around the black ball gag. 

“Good boy,” Eli said, moving forward on his knees to position himself over Quizzy’s hips. 

The Inquisitor’s chest was already heaving with anticipation, and he moaned deep in his throat as Eli reached around behind himself to raise Quizzy’s cock up and start rubbing it over his entrance. Thrawn, topless, was idly touching himself as he watched, squeezing and tugging lightly at his stiffened cock through his white uniform trousers. 

“Now, Quizzy… I’m going to use your cock for as long as I feel like it,” Eli continued. “You can come whenever you want, until I’m done with you. But I won’t be stopping _ until _I’m done with you. Is that clear?” 

Quizzy nodded again, his shining yellow eyes fixed on Eli and his muscles flexing uselessly as he tried futilely to squirm in his bonds. 

Eli smirked. Thrawn had done a very good job indeed; and Eli told him so before pulling him down into a long, demanding kiss. He continued toying with Quizzy’s cock, fucking the very tip of the Pau’an’s tapered cockhead in and out of his own hole while Thrawn’s tongue moved hot and slick in his mouth. 

He finally sank further down, Quizzy’s cock sliding deeper inside him, inch by inch, his shivering groan of pleasure muffled into Thrawn’s mouth. It had been much too long since he’d indulged himself like this, and he was going to enjoy every last second of it. 

Once he’d taken about half Quizzy’s length inside him, Eli caught Thrawn’s bottom lip between his teeth in a brief, sharp bite before finally pulling away from the kiss. “Thrawn, take his gag out and replace it with your cock. I want to watch you use his mouth… and I expect a good show.” 

“Yes, sir,” Thrawn growled, moving away to do as ordered and already opening his fly to free his cock. There was no need for Eli to add that he would tell Thrawn exactly when and how he was allowed to come. The admiral already knew he wouldn’t find release tonight without Eli’s express permission. 

Eli finally started rocking back and forth, fucking himself up and down the Inquisitor’s stiff cock, keeping it slow for the moment, slow and_ luxurious. _Thrawn had knelt down on the mattress further up the bed to remove Quizzy’s gag, his knees to either side of Quizzy’s arm. 

The Inquisitor’s moans got briefly louder, only to be almost immediately muffled once more by Thrawn’s cock instead when the admiral shoved it into his mouth with a low grunt of pleasure. Spreading his legs wider, Thrawn sank lower until he was able to start thrusting in and out of the Inquisitor’s mouth, one hand closed on the very base of his own cock and the other under Quizzy’s head. 

Quizzy’s muffled, gasping whimpers steadily increased in pitch and intensity while they used him together, and it wasn’t long before he went rigid, his hips jerking and his cock twitching inside Eli as he came. 

Groaning, Eli kept riding the Inquisitor through it, sliding one hand down to cup his own balls as he watched Thrawn continue fucking Quizzy’s face. The Inquisitor’s mouth was open, his tongue playing over Thrawn’s cock and drool running down his cheek to drip onto the bed and add to the slowly growing wet patch. Thrawn was stroking the very base of his shaft, his glowing red eyes fixed down on his own cock sliding in and out between the Inquisitor’s lips and his bare stomach taut and flexing with every thrust of his hips. 

Eli let the admiral keep going, watching and taking his own pleasure from Quizzy. The Inquisitor came a second time in short order, but Eli didn’t slow, just kept going until his cock was aching, throbbing in time with his pulse and leaking a trail of precome down his shaft to pool on Quizzy’s stomach. 

Finally pausing his rhythm, Eli reached back to grip the knotted base of the Inquisitor’s cock and raised himself up until liquid heat ran back out of him; ran down Quizzy’s shaft to coat his fingers in the Pau’an’s hot, sticky come. The Inquisitor whimpered around Thrawn’s cock and Thrawn let out a deep, shuddering groan as he watched, his hips rolling forward and stilling with his cock buried down Quizzy’s throat. 

“Did I tell you to stop, Thrawn?” Eli asked. His own voice was unsteady and hoarse, husky with arousal; and Thrawn’s name turned into more of a moan of relief as Eli finally closed his hand, slick with a mix of come and lube, around his cock and started stroking himself slowly. 

“No, sir,” Thrawn groaned. He pulled back again, giving Quizzy time to catch his breath before continuing. Eli could tell the admiral was having more and more trouble holding his orgasm off. His back was sheened with sweat, the muscles in his arms and torso tense and twitching, the movement of his hips becoming jerky and erratic. Speeding up, Eli rode Quizzy a little harder, changing his angle until— 

Eli gasped as the Inquisitor’s cock hit him just right, the pressure sliding over his sweet spot with every thrust backwards. Groaning, he squeezed his cock harder as well, stroking his shaft faster and more or less fucking himself between Quizzy’s cock and his own hand. 

“Do you want to come, Thrawn?” he ground out, eyes roving over Thrawn and Quizzy both, drinking in the sight of the Inquisitor tonguing at Thrawn’s stiff cock, mouth wide open, his face a mess of drool and precome; and Thrawn, tremors shaking through him as he panted for breath, his hand fisted tight and unmoving around the base of his shaft while he continued fucking Quizzy’s face as ordered. 

“_Yes—_”

“_Beg _ for it,” Eli hissed— and Thrawn did. Quizzy’s muffled moans and whimpers got louder, desperate whines welling up in the back of his throat as Thrawn begged for permission to fill his mouth, to come down his throat or all over his face; _ anything, _ if Eli would just please let him _ come. _

Eli’s own orgasm was beginning to coil white hot in his gut, his breathing harsh and fast with exertion, the slick slide of the Inquisitor’s hard cock deep in his ass setting what felt like every nerve of his body on fire. “Pull out,” he snapped. “Let me _ see _ it. Come for me Thrawn, _ come _on him—” 

Thrawn  _ snarled  _ as he immediately pulled back as ordered, fist pumping hard and fast as he jerked himself off with short, sharp movements. He only needed one, two threefour strokes until he was shuddering, his knuckles going pale as he gripped his shaft tighter, hips jerking and cock spurting trails of white over Quizzy’s lips and cheek and shooting into his open, waiting mouth. Eli slammed himself down once more, the sight pushing him over the edge and sending fire coursing through him, his release spilling out in waves of pleasure to splatter across the Inquisitor’s stomach and up to his heaving chest. 

He could feel Quizzy’s knot pressing against his twitching hole from the outside as he rocked himself back and forth, panting for breath and squeezing out every last pulse of come from his throbbing cock; Thrawn was still milking himself into the Inquisitor’s mouth— and then the room lights flickered and flared as Quizzy spasmed under Eli, all four of his restraints simultaneously  _ snapping,  _ his back arching up off the bed and a long, wordless howl erupting loud and primal from his throat. Eli gasped, shuddering as he felt the Inquisitor come in him for the third time, cock pulsing into his still-clenching hole. 

The lights gave another mad flicker and then died completely, briefly plunging the room into darkness before the emergency backups came on. There was a moment of silence, broken only by the overlapping sounds of their harsh, panting breaths— and then Quizzy met Eli’s eyes with a slightly abashed but entirely pleased grin, and Eli started laughing. 

“Well, I guess that was a good one,” he said with a smirk, finally pulling himself off Quizzy’s cock with a groan and flopping down on the bed next to him. 

Thrawn chuckled as he fished a towel out of the drawer next to the bed and the Inquisitor flushed, clearing his throat. 

“Indeed.” 


End file.
